The sun is not bright
by TheBlueCupcake
Summary: Female Percy and dark Apollo. Percy is kidnapped. Poseidon destroys everything until he get his daughter back. Apollo kidnapped a girl and forces her to love him. Poseidon gets desperate and says the one that finds Percy gets to marry her. Fem! Percy/ Dark! Apollo. disclaimer : I do not own PJO
1. Chapter 1 compleeeeeet

"Doe, a deer, a female deer  
Ray, a drop of golden sun  
Me, a name I call myself  
Far, a long long way to run  
Sew, a needle pulling thread  
La, a note to follow sew  
Tea, I drink with jam and bread  
That will bring us back to do...oh oh oh" A little girls voice sang

"Oooh Percy that was amazing" A young woman's voice exclaimed happily. The woman was hugging a six year old girl the lungs out of her body. The mother took the black wisp out of the child's face. "You shouldn't hide yourself Percy, you sing beautiful and you are beautiful, my little princess."

The little girl giggled delighted. " Thank you mommy. Are we going to eat pancakes tonight?"

"Everything for my princess." The woman smiled lovingly at her daughter.

BREAK

Apollo was going crazy. How could a little girl that was not his daughter or blessed by him sound so amazing. He would find out who she was.

BREAK FIRST A PART IN THE TITAN'S CURSE

"So Percy will you think about my offer." Artemis asked.

"I will." Percy replied. Artemis gave her a satisfied smile and left her alone to join her hunters. How could Artemis ask her to join the hunt when she had asked Bianca to join the hunters and took away that little boys sister. Nico stood whole alone in the world because of her. On the other hand one big girl family did sound like a lot of fun.

"My brother is going to pick you up." Artemis said to us, a sudden light came from the horizon. "Don't look at it until he parks." She yelled to everyone

The bright light dimmed slowly, and made place for a car. A blonde, young man from around the twenties got out of the car. The man seemed to be glowing in the shadows of the trees. The youngling went to Lady Artemis, who was rolling her eyes at him.

"Apollo is hot." Thalia said.

"Well he is the god of the sun." I joked. She gave me a playful glare and we started to laugh.

"What is so funny?" A new voice asked. Percy was in shock how did Apollo get here so fast, he was standing with Artemis just a second ago. The sea princesses turned around to see Thalia just as stunned as her. When their eyes met both couldn't help themselves and started to laugh again.

"A joke, Lord Apollo." Thalia said trying to contain her laughter.

"Can I hear this joke?" He asked curiously.

Both of them knew better then to piss a god of. "Well. That is a very good question. Isn't it Thalia." Percy said, throwing the question at her

"Yeah a very good question. With a very good answer Persephone." Thalia said glaring at the sea princesses. "Well, lord Apollo …"

"How are we going to fit in that car?" An Italian voice said.

"That is a very good question br- I mean Nico." Thalia exclaimed, very glad they got off the question about the joke.

Apollo clapped his hands and the beautiful car changed into a bus.

"Apollo." Artemis spoke, she gave him a sine to come closer. "Stay away from the hunters, if you dare to flirt with them. I will make sure you will never be able to have a relationship. Ever."

"I know" Apollo muttered darkly.

"Ow and stay away from Persephone. I saw the way you looked at her." Artemis whispered. "You don't want that she ends the same way like your last lover. Don't you."

Apollo gave her another dark glare. He turned around with a smile as bright as the sun. "Let's go everyone! The hunters in the back and the half-bloods in the front. Just the way I like it. Now Thalia if you are a good girl and tell me the joke I will let you drive the sun chariot." He gave Thalia a wink and the sun chariot went back up in the sky were it belonged.

TIME SKIP : AFTER THE WAR WITH GAIE.

Percy and Annabeth were having a last swim before going to bed. They were interrupted by the laughter of a black haired girl.

"Well , well if it isn't my to favourite demigod friends." Thalia said. "So you won the war. Congratulations! So when is the big party? Or am I not invited?" She laughed, while the girls in the lake got silent.

"We have to go to Olympus tomorrow." Percy whispered. " Do you guys think that they would ask IT again?" She didn't have to say what she meant with it because everyone knew

"Not for everybody is it the second time they would ask it Percy." Annabeth said. "What are you going to say if they ask it again?"

"I have no idea." Confessed Percy honestly.

"Well you have a whole night to think about it and speaking about night you guys should go to bed before one of you gets eaten by a hydra." Thalia warned. "Or worse expelled."

"Yes ma'am." Percy and Annabeth replied together. They got out of the water and Percy dried both of them. They putted their clothes on and went to camp fire for a last sing along to celebrate the end of the war. Still Percy couldn't get over the fact that ever since the won the war that she was being watched. When she got in her cabin, she felt like she wasn't alone. She even said "Hello" to her empty cabin. She was about to go in the bathroom for a late night shower to get the bad thoughts away when she heard something fall.

"Annabeth? Thalia? … This isn't funny!" Percy screamed to the cabin. "Annie? Thals?" Percy screamed frightened. She turned around, her picture of she and practically the half of camp on it. It had started with her and the seven, then Nico and will joined, Reyna and Thalia had joined to together with the Stolls. The sea princess putted the photo back on his place out the corner of her eye she spotted a movement from the intruder. She spinned around but there was no one.

"Boo." A voice whispered in her ear. Percy ran to the bed. Her attacker grabbed her arm and she fell on the ground. Crawling father on the flour. The man took her foot. "Are we going to run?' He nodded disappointed. "I wanted to make this easy for you Persephone but now you leave me no choice."

"Let me go." Percy screamed.

"Never!" The man laughed. He dragged the girl back until he was sitting on her stomach. "Say good night."

A piece of cloth came in front of her mouth and nose. She tried everything to get the piece a cloth away from her senses. Everything seemed to be turning around, black holes were forming in front of her eyesight the darkness over and The sea princesses past out.

"Why don't you just accept your fate, my flower." The man leaned forward and kissed her forehead.

LINE BREAK

Annabeth laughed to herself. She was not surprised that Percy was waking up to late. Percy had never been the one to wake up early. She looked around to the table of Artemis, expect for Thalia and two other girls the table was empty. Today was a perfect day to prank a certain daughter of Poseidon.

"Is Percy still sleeping?" Thalia asked.

"It is Percy of course she is. Want to help waking her up?" She asked with an edge on her voice. Thalia laughed and nodded.

"She you there in five." The daughter of Zeus answered.

Annabeth and Thalia slipped in the Poseidon making sure not to wake the sleeping beauty. Both were stunned to see that Percy wasn't in the cabin. They searched the whole camp but Percy was nowhere to be found.

"Chiron!" Annabeth rushed towards him followed by even worriedly Thalia. Chiron looked around to face the two girls both looked angry, scared and powerless. It was nothing for a daughter from Zeus or Thalia to look powerless both gods were pretty proud on their power.

"Percy is missing I can't find her. What if she ran away because afraid that gods would offer her immortally again and she didn't want to expect it or what if she is kidnapped or what if she is afraid that the gods are going to kill her because she is to powerful or what if – " The blonde said almost falling over her words.

"Annabeth calm down." Chiron whispered to the little girl "Have you looked everywhere?" Annabeth nodded.

"Look the picture of her and the seven and Nico is broken what if she was kidnapped." She asked worried.

"Then we will find her." Chiron reassured her. He looked at Dionysus. Mr. D. let out a sigh.

" I will inform the other gods." Dionysus said. Chiron coughed. "And I will make sure the rest of the seven are going to be safe if this is an attack on the seven." Chiron coughed another time. "And you can start a search." Chiron was about to cough another time. "For Hades sake what do you want me to say?"

Everybody looked shocked of the outburst by the god of wine.

"That camp will have better boundaries and that immortals have to register for entering so we know who comes in and goes out." Chiron replied calmly.

"Fine." Dionysus sighed. "That too." Chiron nodded pleased

LINE BREAK

Dionysus was the last one to flash in the throne room.

"I have bad news." He started. "Persephone Jackson seems to be missing. We searched the whole camp and she is nowhere to be found. In her cabin they found a picture of the seven, broken. Annabeth thinks she might have been kidnapped. I already made the boundaries stronger to make sure that it isn't attack on the seven. Also the rest of the seven who went back to Camp Jupiter are coming back to help search for Percy and so we can have a better overview over them. All immortal's have to register when they come to Camp. I think we need to ask Hades if she is still alive." The room was quiet. All looks were on Poseidon and then on Hera.

"It isn't me this time I swear it on the river of Styx." Hera claimed in distance there was sound of thunder. All looks changed from Hera to Poseidon who looked completely in shock. After a couple minutes of silence Poseidon exploded.

"So you mean the day she will be offered immortally she disappears again!? You can't be serious. She was supposed to have an happily ever after not and I get kidnapped until I die life. She doesn't deserve that after all she has done for us. " The ground in the room started to shake and the floor was filling with seawater.

"Brother control yourself!" Zeus screamed back. "Let's go to the options why she could have been kidnapped. Athena?" He said trying to calm his brother down, luckily he succeeded.

Athena sighed. " The options are endless, the titan war, the war with Gaia, the monsters she fought with between the wars, another prophecy and … Never mind."

"What?" Poseidon asked a little calmer.

"Percy is a beautiful, young girl. She might have been kidnapped about her beauty because the person who kidnapped her is in love with her. She wouldn't be the first girl to suffer that destiny. Look at Persephone, the goddess whit the same name, she was kidnapped by Hades and she is the first of a long list." Poseidon's head had become that red he looked like a tomato because of anger to be clear. Hermes saw that his uncle could explode again at any moment.

"I can ask around." He said. Poseidon looked at him confused. "I can ask around if somebody might now something." Hermes nodded to Apollo, the sunny boy knew what he had to do.

"I can look around when the I am ridding the sun chariot." Apollo said nonchalant. "If I see something suspicious I can go check it out, the sun mobile has an automatic pilot so that wouldn't be a problem and Hermes can tell me what to look out for."

"I can bless the girl so if she needs to fight some brats ass she can do it hard and good." Everyone looked with disbelieving eyes at Ares who only rolled his eyes. "Please everyone has a soft spot for her if isn't for her fighting it is for her loyalty AND I AS WARGOD respect someone who stays loyal in the battlefield."

"What a story a female warrior kidnapped for her beauty." Aphrodite giggled.

"Aphrodite my daughter is not a love story." Poseidon said angrily. " You cannot mess with her heart. Understood?"

"Yes." Aphrodite sighed disappointed.

"I have an idea!" Athena exclaimed very cheerfully. "If she is kidnapped for love that means that she, Aphrodite can know/feel who in love is with Percy so also possible her kidnapper." Poseidon looked at Athena and then at Aphrodite.

"That is an amazing plan." Poseidon whispered.

"Well theoretically it must be possible." Aphrodite started. " I've never done it before most of the time I make people fall in love not look who loves them. Maybe that is the reason of so much heartbreaks ." She muttered the last parted. "I'll look what I can do but normally my power doesn't work like that. But I will try for Persephone."

"End of the meeting." Zeus announced.

"Apollo can I have a word with you before you leave?" Artemis asked. "Maybe we can make a strategy about me the hunt and you with your chariot. Every strong, independent woman needs my protection."

"Fine" Apollo sighed. He felt Poseidon's eyes burning on him. "I mean wonderful! How didn't I think of that."

They left the throne room to the gardens of Demeter. They went to sit on a bench, no one said a word.

"You know that was a wonderful talk Artemis. Very inspiring." Apollo joked.

Artemis looked at him seriously. "I know it's you." She blurted out.

Apollo's look got darker. "Why?"

"Apollo" Artemis said trying to calm her little brother down.

"No! I did everything you asked me. When was the last I flirted with one of your huntresses. Or that is made another demi godly child? What makes you think that it is me?" Apollo screamed angrily.

"That is exactly the thing am worried about. Ever since I caught you staring at her , you paid her singing classes. What was the ooh so generous lord Apollo feeling unstinting. Admit it Apollo you love her!" Artemis shouted at her brother.

"So what if I do! Don't you think that it is hard for me knowing that Percy is somewhere frightened , alone maybe cold!" he roared.

"Say it and look me in the eyes." Artemis hissed.

"Fine" Apollo sighed. "I didn't kidnap Percy." He said without any emotion.

Artemis kept quiet for a couple of minutes like she was analysing every word Apollo said. "You got better but you don't fool me." She said disappointed.

LINE BREAK

Apollo was letting the sun down, it was time for the moon the shine. They were going to take Percy away, he wouldn't let that happen. She had a voice of an angel. He would hear more. An image of Percy and him singing a little baby as sleep was melting his heart. A baby. When the time was ripe he would gave her that luck but for now it was just singing. Maybe he could trap her in to immortality. He could steal an apple of Hera's tree and make her some Apple pie. She wouldn't notice until she would pass out. No first he had claim her heart. She would become his Percy. His Percy.

When Apollo arrived she was still sleeping. She was wearing a long withe dress with sleeve that stopped around her palm and ended in a point under her fingers ( a v form) For the rest it was plain withe. The man watched her sleep for another hour before the girl started to groan.

Percy woke up in white room just like her dress apparently. The bedframe was made of gold and the sheets were yellow goldish kind a. Suddenly a shadow moved. Shadows weren't supposed to move. A graceful laugh filled the room. Percy got closer to the bedframe. The man laughed again only this time it sounded more wicked then graceful.

"I'm sorry my flower but this was the only way." The mystery man started.

"Never heard of a date?" she asked raising her voice.

"Now, now, my precious flower has fury." He whistled after the word fury. " That is what I love about you, even when I could kill you right on the spot, you will always speak you mind."

Percy's eyes followed the shadow who was no sitting on the bed. He move forward to touch her leg but she pulled her knees up to her stomach. "Don't." she whispered.

The man sighed clearly disappointed. " Let's make some rules okay? First you don't have to be afraid of me, I don't see need of hurting you. Second you can't leave this house. Even if you would try it won't work. Three you will only see when the sun is down otherwise I am pretty buzzy. Let's start with those."

"People are searching for me, I am pretty important you know." Percy bluffed. "They will probably kill you or worse …"

"expelled?" The man laughed. Percy looked utterly confused at the Harry potter reference. Demigods with their ADHD and dyslexia they never read a good book expect the Athena children.

"I don't get. You know what that doesn't matter because they will find me! And if you really think that I won't try to escape you are pretty stupid." The girl made motions to stand up but was pushed back harshly .

"I thought I was pretty clear about my rules. Wasn't I? Repeat them. Now." He screamed, he was sitting above her again.

"One no need to be afraid." Her voice was shaking from fear. He gave her a nod to move on. "Two don't try to escape it won't work. Three you are here when the sun is down."

"See I knew you remembered them my flower but still you violate them." He whispered against her ears. "Why don't you sing it always calms you down."

Percy looked shocked that Apollo had to do his best not to laugh. "How?"

"I've heard you before. You could be a daughter of Apollo." He saw a little blush appear on her cheeks. This was the time to get her to relax. He went to sit next to her on the bed. 'I mean it you sound amazing."

"Still how do you know?" She asked, already calmed down.

Ha came closer back to her ears. "That is a secret." He whispered, giving her a quick peck on the ear. He stood up "I will leave you now."

He left Percy there stunned, frozen like a statue. "Wait! What do I call you?" She asked nervous for the answer.

The man smiled "Solis, you can call me Solis."

LINE BREAK

The sun was almost down and Percy had tried everything to escape, with no success. She changed to her jammies. If he couldn't come by day he didn't need to expect that she would dress up for him like a Barbie doll.

Apollo was looking forward to tonight. So Percy had try to escape. Surprise, surprise, surprise. But she was wearing the beautiful red toga/dress. It was his favorited, he just couldn't wait to see her, letting the sun down to go to his Percy. When he arrived he saw not what he was expecting. Percy was sitting on the bed starring to the door in her pyjama.

"You have nerves." The man hissed. " Trying to escape and dress up like… like that." He said pointing at her completely.

"Really, I thought you would like." She said sarcastically.

"Don't test me lady." He whispered dangerously.

"Why can you see me and I can't see you? "She asked. "Why do you have to lock me up? Why should I wear pretty dresses for you? Why do you – " She was interrupted by a passionate kiss. Solis bit her lip to gain entrance in her mouth. He pushed her on the bed. His lips down and started to suck on the flesh of her neck.

" Because I love you and you are mine. Mine flower. Mine Percy. Mine." HE whispered against her neck. Percy had tears in her eyes. He stood up and went to the balcony. 'I hope that is clear now that you won't try to escape again."

"I'll never stop trying." She stated. "Never."

Solis spinned around, looking her right eyes. "Here I am giving you an honest change to learn to love me. But noooo. Let's be a stupid bastard. Shall we. Well if that is the way we are going to play it." He pushed her back on the bed. He ripped the top from her body, the girl gave a high pitched scream at that. " Get you manners straight or I will break rule one and three. You know what let's make a fourth one. You dress up nicely for me or else..." With that said he left.

LINE BREAK

Annabeth was exhausted. Her best friends was missing for two days already, Sally had filled a missing person report again. Everybody of both camps took turns in the search , the gods helped to. She and her siblings had made a list of everybody who wanted revenge on Percy and the list was way too long to be healthy. Right now she was making a way to make sure every piece of America would be searched, they would her.

"Annie, go to bed." Annabeth turned around to see Thalia.

"No. I can't. I have to find her." She whispered.

"It won't help that you work yourself to death, Percy will kick my ass if I don't take good care of you." She stated firmly

"Please." Annabeth pleaded.

"No. You. Bed. Now." Thalia said grabbing Annabeth's arm, guiding her to the bed. Annabeth's head touched and she fell asleep.

DREAM

Great she was having a demi god dream. She was in white room with a golden bed. Annabeth could hear the sobbing of someone, on the bed sat a girl with black curls her top was ripped on the floor.

"Percy." Annabeth whispered. She ran to her best friend to hug the air out of her but that was the problem, she was air. "Percy what happened? Where are you?"

Percy got up from the bed. She putted another top on and left the room.

"Percy where are you going?" Annabeth knew that is was useless but she couldn't stop trying. She followed Percy to the dining room. The sea princesses was taking plates, putting them on the table. Percy sighed.

Percy screamed and threw a plate towards Annabeth. The child of wisdom screamed as the plate went right through her head.

"Why? Why me? I fought two wars. Don't I deserve a little bit of rest." Percy sighed. She looked out the window. "No, no, no, no, no, the sun can't go down yet. I have too …"

END DREAM

"Percy!" Annabeth screamed.

"Annabeth are you okay?" Malcolm asked.

"I had a dream. Percy she was crying and terrified. The sun. The sun can't go down. We have to go tell Apollo the sun can't go down."

"Annie what are you talking about?" Her brother asked.

"I visited Percy in a dream she was stuck in a house. When I first saw her she was crying her top was on the floor in pieces. Ooh god what if she was ra… rapped." Annabeth whispered terrified.

"Relax Percy can't defend herself. Continue." Malcom encouraged.

"She putted a top and went to the dining room. She threw a plate at my head. Relax she didn't know I was there. And suddenly she freaked out because the sun went down. So here attacker probably comes when the sun goes down so Apollo can't do the sun down." Annabeth concluded.

"Annabeth the sun is already down." Malcolm stated.

"No. We are too late."

BREAK

Percy had changed clothes in a record time. She was now wearing a long blue dress with white pearls. She was still cleaning up the fragments from the plate that she threw against the wall.

"I see you kept you on my rules." Solis said. Percy got scared by the voice that she cut herself on a shard.

"Aww." There was a big cut in her hand.

Solis felt guilty, he had scared her. "Let me look at that."

"No." She told him.

"Give me your hand. I can help you." Solis said.

"No, I don't want to." Percy said. The man grabbed her hand brutally dragging her to the bathroom. "Let me go you are hurting me."

Solis turned on the faucet. "Hold your hand under it I'll get some nectar." Five minutes later he came back with a first aid kit. "You need to be careful my flower. I don't want you to get hurt…. I am sorry if I scared you."

"Don't worry about." Solis started to wrap her hands in band aid. His movements were gently.

"I love the dress your wearing." Solis said trying to keep the conversation open. "It matches your eyes."

"What do you want from me?" Persephone asked. " Why do you think I'm special when I am clearly not."

Solis looked at her shocked. "You are the most special person I ever met. You help your friends through hell, you give more second changes then a person deservers. You always stay loyal to people you love even when they treat you like garbage. You are fantastic. And you can sing beautiful." He whispered holding her two hands.

"I am only call away  
I'll be there to save the day  
Superman got nothing on me  
I'm only one call away" Solis smiled at his flower.

"Perfect." He whispered.

"You kind a asked me to sing for you so I sang for you can I now leave?" She murmured.

The god felt his anger rise again. "Why do you want to leave so desperately? I am not good enough for you?" He pushed her against the wall.

"You lock me up, away from everyone and everything. You lock me up and expect me to be fine with that. You only come when you think it fits. I can never see your face or know who you are. You want me to love you while you don't even know what love is." She snarled "I have to play dress up for and why?"

"Don't know what love is? I had lovers before but none so strong as you, I lost them because of time, murderers or they didn't love me. I know all about it darling and that is the reason I keep you locked up. So that no one and nothing can take you away from me." Apollo screamed. "I want to hold you but you never let me! But don't forget flower you are mine. Mine and you will always stay mine."

"And you just want me to accept that?" She asked him. Apollo's eyes were burning with furry. He turned around and vanished. Percy had crossed a line and he wouldn't come back for a long time.

BREAK

Apollo didn't visit Percy for a whole week, Aphrodite said that her list was almost complete. When he entered the dining hall a plate missed his face with a few millimetres.

"You have nerf! Locking me up away from the outside world and then leaving me alone for a whole week." She slapped him right in the face. "If you ever do that again. I'll kill you."

Apollo wanted to make a joke but he saw the tears running down her face. "I am sorry."

They hugged for a couple minutes.

"Call me, baby, if you need a friend  
I just wanna give you love  
C'mon, c'mon, c'mon  
Reaching out to you, so take a chance" Solis sang.

"Don't look that shocked." Apollo said proudly

"No matter where you go  
You know you're not alone" Percy sang . Solis took her hands and together they sang the whole song. And then another song and another and another.

"I am tired." Percy said after a few hours of singing and laughing

"Then sleep." Apollo stated simply.

"No because you will be gone and I will be alone." She looked pleading in the sky blue eyes.

"I promise I will come back." Solis said.

"Swear it."

"I swear I'll come back. Now sleep." Percy looked one last time at her kidnapper and fell asleep.

BREAK

The world was in fear, storms plagued the Japan. Hawaii had survived multiple earthquakes, New York had never been so damaged even Camp Half-Blood had to pay a price. Poseidon was furious about the fact that his daughter was kidnapped and everyone would feel it. Zeus had tried to calm him down multiple times without luck. The sea god would only stop when he got his daughter back. Zeus sighed it was a meeting about Persephone again.

"Brother calm down, making the people suffer won't help them. It is not their fault that your daughter is kidnapped. The humans are thinking that the end of the world is near." Zeus sighed. "I understand that you are angry."

"I will not stop until I've got my daughter back." Poseidon answered.

"Well I don't want to interrupt but I have good news." Hades came in. "I might not be able to locate Persephone but what I do know is that she is alive." Poseidon smiled at that. Aphrodite came rushing in.

"I have good news just as good as I look." Everyone sighed at the comment. The goddess of love rolled her eyes. " I have a list of everyone who ever had a crush and still has a crush on Percy. I have to say Poseidon your daughter is like a magnet for love trouble and I am not behind it"

Athena sighed. "The list."

"Yeah let's get this over with." – "Yeah super." – "Can't wait."

"Everybody quiet." Poseidon roared.

Apollo got nervous what if he was the only one on love with Percy, they would be on to him.

Aphrodite coughed " The people are: Apollo, Hermes, Luke, Nico – before he found out he was gay – , Jason – just a crush - , Kronos , Ares, Hades – but more like a daughter love and Triton. I bet that Percy even doesn't know some exist or love her."

Apollo was looking at Hermes and then at Ares. He was happy he was not the only god who was in love with Percy but the thought that she would be with someone else but him made him furious.

Poseidon coughed. "Luke can go of the list because he is no longer with us, Nico is gay so he won't be it to, Jason?" Poseidon asked.

"He was on the other side of the country with Piper . He was her date to her father's new movie.." Aphrodite said.

"Kronos is destroyed, Hades loves her as a daughter and I trust my brother that he wouldn't make the same mistake twice. So now you three have the chance to prove that you didn't take my daughter." Poseidon said harsh.

"I was having dinner with a mortal woman the whole evening and stayed for the night." Ares stated not even trying to deny the fact he would be in love with Percy.

Apollo sighed. "I have no alibi because I was just done with my duties and went to bed. I won't lie because that will only make me more suspicious. So no I could have done it but I didn't." Apollo sighed, hoping that would make him no longer a suspect.

"I was delivering packages until ten and I visited an old lover. The mother of Travis and Connor. I also stayed for the night." Hermes said.

"So that leaves Triton." Poseidon sighed. "I will confront him about it but for now you three are still a suspect until your alibi's are checked out."

BREAK

Apollo went to visit Percy, like always when it was dark. He was angry that Percy was so loved by multiple gods, demigods and even a Titan. He landed on the on the balcony. Persephone was sitting in the garden playing with the water. He watched her until the moon was up. The sea princesses turned around when she saw his serious face her smile went down. He mounted that she should come up. She nodded and left the garden.

When Percy came in the bedroom Solis was nowhere to be seen. "Solis?"

"You know what I found out today." He started angrily "That a lot of gods and demigods are in love with you or were."

"I don't know." She whispered. He came closer. Percy was leaning against the bedframe.

"Really? Did you ever had a relationship before?" Something in his tone said that she shouldn't lie.

"If you can call it a relationship." Percy whispered.

Solis grabbed her arms in a bruising manner "Who?" He hissed.

"You are hurting me." Percy whispered.

"Who?" He hissed a little bit harder.

"It was not a relationship just a kiss from Luke before he asked me to join him. I never told anyone I was afraid that they would think I would join him" She whispered.

Solis let go of her "I appreciate that you are honest with me but you had better lied on this one."

He was so close that their faces were almost touching. He pressed his lips on hers and started to kiss her passionately. She closed her eyes and leaned into the touch. The man laughed. He started to kiss her neck and gave her a hickey on her neck.

"That is the proof I will protect you with my life and that your mine." He whispered. "Mine only."

"Why are you kissing me?" She asked.

"Because I love." He answered.

"But you are angry." She whispered

"Now I will claim you so that no one else can do that." Solis murmured.

(A/N if you don't like lemons skip the next part)

He picked her up and threw her and the bed, squealing she landed on the bed. He looked at the perfect pearl on the bed. The sky blue eyes were filled with lust. He went to lie on top of her. He revealed his chest and unzipped his pants. His hands went under the dress.

"Please don't do this." Percy pleaded. His hand went farther under her dress. He undressed the girl under him. "Please don't." She asked again.

The god ignored her completely. His hand slipped under her panties and he started to finger her. She let out a moan. Apollo smirked as he added another finger. He started to kiss her and whispered that he loved her. He added another finger.

"Please don't do this." She asked again. He got his fingers out of he. He unclothed Percy until she was completely naked under him. He started to enter the girl. After he was fully inside her he waited a couple of seconds before moving. He moaned loudly. He started to speed his pace up. He came inside her. He went outside her and went to lie next to her. His hands went around her waist.

"I am sorry." He whispered. Percy knew that voice. She wanted to think about where she had heard him before but she was to tired. So tired. Tired. She fell asleep.

BREAK

Apollo visited Percy every day. Percy refused to talk to Solis, every time he tried she threw a vase or a plate or knifes at him She really had no mercy for him. Apollo needed to be close with his Percy. Why was she so stubborn. Okay he had crossed a line but he was going to make it right. Being the god of medicine did not only mean getting people better but also meant to make people sick. A small flu would help them back together. He entered the bedroom. Percy was coughing a half full bucket was next to the bed.

"Flower are you alright?" Solis asked.

"Don't call me that." She snapped throwing a tissue at him. Her hair was wet from the sweat.

"You are all wet, let me help." Solis proposed. Percy threw up in the bucket. Solis took her hair out the way, whispering soft words in her ears. Percy hated this being weak in front of her keeper or in front of anyone. "Stay here I will get some medication."

When he came she was curled up in her blankets. He gave her the glass of water and the pills. He took the bucket and left the room. A little bit later he was back with some light cookies she could eat, water bottles, wet towels and an empty bucket. "I won't hurt you a promise."

He went closer to Percy. she flinched away from the hand that was coming closer to her head. When he putted the towel on her head, she moaned from pleasure. Apollo laughed softly at her reaction. He gave her the medication and the glass of water. She raised one eyebrow. "It is something for the flu.

"How do you know that it is the flu?" She asked. Even sick she couldn't stop asking questions.

"What else could it be?"

"What if I am …" She whispered under her breath. Apollo's heart made a jump gods imaging that she was pregnant. He know it was not true but still. She and Him having two kids a boy and girl. That would be amazing.

Apollo sighed slightly disappointed "You are not pregnant flower. I am sure."

Percy sighed pleased and took the medicine and drank it with one tug.

"I have an idea to make you better." Apollo said excited. The sea princesses raised an eyebrow at Solis. When he got back he was a book.

"Harry Potter?" She asked.

"What it is a classic. Did you read it?" She nodded. "Shame on you lady."

"I have ADHD and dyslexia. Hey, what do you expect." She laughed, the medication started to work. "Annabeth tried once. She ran away screaming.

Both were laughing. So Apollo wasn't completely fair against her. Yes the medication was for the flu but also to relax what clearly was working.

"Well if reading is such a problem. I will read to you." He sat next to her on the bed Percy head was supporting on his legs. She listened closely at the voice of Solis it was so soft normally it was harsh and possessive. After three chapters she had fallen asleep. Apollo leaned forward and gave her a kiss on the forehead. "You are mine Percy and you will stay that until eternity."

LINE BREAK

"APOLLO." Poseidon roared.

"Brother, calm down. You are not sure he has done it." Zeus said.

"She is still alive so if he really is the kidnapper, you can't hurt him." Hades stated.

"You called me." Apollo stood in front of the doors, he was wearing a black leather jacket and black pants the only thing that was white shirt. Apollo wasn't stupid he knew they would be on to him. He was playing with the apple he stole from Hera's tree.

"You!" Poseidon screamed "Give me my daughter back!"

"Who says I have her." Apollo stated calmly.

"You are the only one who has no alibi." Poseidon screamed.

"Brother calm down." Zeus said.

"Look I thought that being honest was better but apparently I should have lied. Oow wait I can't." Apollo shouted. "So let's make this clear, I don't have her."

Poseidon was about to reply but Zeus was faster. " No sun chariot until we have her back. Helios takes all your duties and you can't come to the Olympian councils . Understood?"

"Fine" Apollo spat.

BREAK

Percy was sitting in the living room trying to read Harry potter when Solis stormed in. HE wasn't supposed to be here for another two hours. He immediately closed the curtains.

"We are leaving. Pack your things." He stated "Now!" He screamed

Percy knew better then to ask questions "Okay." She mumbled.

The truth, she doesn't want to leave it was a sort of safe haven become for her. She took the suitcase who was on the bed, filling it with dresses, a book and whatever she thought she had to bring with her. When she came back down all the furniture was gone.

"What is going?" She asked.

"Nothing." He smiled nervously.

"You are not alright." She came closer but he just pushed her away.

"Look I have no time to explain it but short story they kind of know it is me who took you so now I'll bring you to a safer place where they won't find you." He was running towards the door. "Are you coming?"

"No." She whispered.

"What?" he hissed.

"I am not leaving when they are close to fining me. Do you think I am stupid." Persephone yelled.

"You are coming with me." Apollo said.

"Solis , I am not coming with you." Persephone said stepping away from Solis.

"Alright." Solis sighed "Can I at least get a last hug."

Percy knew that is was a trap, but what could she say no? "Fine." She sighed.

She stepped to Solis and hugged him, Solis grip tightened "You can call me Apollo." He whispered in her ear. Percy tried to escape but a kiss on her forehead and she passed out. HE threw his flower over his shoulder, took the suitcase and left the building.

BREAK

Percy woke up in a cave? Yes a cave. The suitcase was lying in a little bit farther, open. Her memory was vague. She didn't remember how she got here. Solis took her here. HE had said something to her before she had passed out. What was it?

"My sleeping beauty is awake." Solis stated, he came to stand in the light. Right he had told her that he was Apollo but this wasn't the Apollo she had met many years ago. Percy's head tried to get up and away from him but he only got closer "Let me help you, my flower."

He lifted her up, putting her right. "So isn't that better?" Percy only glared at her. "Now, now why look so mad and here I thought you were to impress me by reading Harry Potter."

Percy tried to hide her blush if she had known that it was him. She would have, she would have. She didn't know what she would have done. "I admire that you tried to read and you even took the book with you. Do you want me to read another chapter?"

Percy tugged on her bonds. "No ." She hissed at him. He went to sit next to her with the book in his hands.

"Really I thought you liked my voice when I read." He laughed. Why did Apollo have to embarrass her like it wasn't bad enough that she was trying to impress her.

"Why me?" The sea princesses asked.

"Why not." He stated simply.

"You own me that much." Persephone claimed.

"Alright you are right…" He stood up, going through his hair with his hand. "I always keep track of talent. Because I bless them but you, I didn't and you could sing. When I first heard you sing the sound of music I , I … I had no words for it. You sound so beautiful and still do … I even payed for your music academy gave you big changes but at sudden age you stopped with singing and I searched and searched and searched. That bastard told you that you were worthless he beat you and your mom up and I knew from that point I should protect you. But hen Poseidon claimed you and Agh. You know I couldn't protect you flower."

"Stop calling me that. I am not your flower." Percy interrupted him. Apollo looked honestly hurt before he turned mad.

"You are my flower. The flower I will keep a life." He screamed, making Percy tremble from fear. "Ooh I am sorry flower." He cupped her face with his hands. "Let's read some more okay?"

Percy nodded to make him read. Apollo smiled pleased and started to read the tenth chapter of Harry Potter.

BREAK

Thalia and the hunters were camping in the woods instead of searching for Percy. Thalia could scream at lady Artemis but she hoped that she was doing it because they were following a lead. Guess who was wrong?

"What do you mean we are sitting here because you feel that something. What do you mean you felt like something big will happen here?" Thalia practically screamed at Lady Artemis.

"We will stay here for a week then we will move. Now go to bed Tahlia you need it " She stated simply "Tomorrow I have a meeting at Olympus. You will be in charge. Okay?"

"Okay." Thalia murmured, leaving for bed. Gods when did she last have a good night of sleep. Her head touched the pillow after a couple minutes of worrying she fell asleep.

DREAM

Thalia was standing a cave that looked very homey. There were curtains, a table to eat on, a suitcase and bed. On the bed a girl was lying.

"Percy." Thalia realized. The sea princesses was crying and trying to get out of her bonds that were made of rope ? God who was that cruel, her wrists were red and one was bleeding. A blonde man came in the room. Percy immediately stopped tugging on the ropes.

"Flower I am home." A voice called. Flower? A blond man clothed in black passed her towards Percy. He kissed forehead and pushed her hair out of her face. "You look lovely dear."

"Thanks." Percy whispered.

"I made you something." The voice said happily . "It is apple pie with a very special apple if you know what I mean."

Percy's face was pale. " I don't know Sol."

"Ooh please flower. Just one piece is enough to make you immortal then we can marry you can become a god and we will have children and live happily ever after." Percy shook her head.

"No I don't want to be immortal, Sol." Percy whispered.

"Stop calling me Sol Percy. I want you to call me by my name." The man screamed. "Say it. Now"

Percy was sobbing hard. "Fine."

END DREAM

"No, no nooooo I was about to hear the name." Thalia screamed. "AAAGH!"

"Thalia are you okay?" Phoebe asked

"No I had a dream and I was about to find out where Percy was. God she looked terrified, she was shaking with fear." Tahlia told Phoebe. " Is lady Artemis still here?"

"She left five minutes ago, she told me to let you sleep because you looked very tired yesterday." Phoebe explained. "But why don't you IM her?"

"Great idea Phoebe." Thalia exclaimed. The daughter of the sky ran out the tent towards the fountain to find a rainbow. She took a drachma out her pocket and tossed it through the fountain while saying. "Please lady iris I need to speak with lady Artemis on Olympus."

The throne room formed itself in the mist there was a lot of screaming.

"Silence!" Artemis screamed. "Thalia, are there problems at camp?"

"No."

"Then why are you interrupting this meeting?" Artemis asked slightly bothered.

"Because I have news about Percy." Thalia said. Poseidon looked at her with big expectations. " She was in cave."

"Annabeth said she was in a house." Poseidon exclaimed

"Well she could be moved because the attacker knew we were on to him." Thalia said.

"Okay, tell us everything?" Zeus asked.

"Alright. So It started in a cave that was supposed to look like homey. There were curtains, chairs and there was also a suitcase with dresses. Percy was lying on a bed, There ropes around her wrists and ankles. Her attacker came in and she called him Sol but he didn't like that he started to scream. He said that she had to use his real name and then I woke up."

"Thank you Thalia." Artemis said, waving her hand through the mist.

BREAK

"Apollo can you please make this ropes a little looser?" Percy asked softly.

"Well I guess those of your feet can go a little bit looser." Apollo whispered. He cut the ropes from her red ankles. "You are hurt. I am hurting you." Apollo started to panic.

"Oh god no. The ropes were only very tight, still are exactly." Percy told him trying to calm him down. Apollo immediately loosened the ropes around her wrists.

"Oh god I, I, I am not good for you." Apollo whispered.

" Apollo don't worry you are very kind but you are maybe a little possessive." Percy whispered, rubbing over her bloody wrists.

"Oh god you are bleeding and all I did was yelling at you because you were afraid. I am such a jerk." Apollo yelled at himself.

"Well you said it." Percy laughed.

"How can you still be so sweet after everything I did to you?" Apollo asked stunned

"People say I give to many second changes." She whispered.

"I love you. You know that." Apollo whispered back.

"I know." No I love you too, just I know. Apollo sighed at the response.

"I'll get you something to eat." Apollo murmured and left the cave.

BREAK

"I think that it is clear now. Sol is note so it is Apollo who kidnapped my daughter. He first took her to a house he build long ago so that we wouldn't notice. He spends the whole day in the chariot that has autopilot so if he was tired he could sleep. The only thing I don't get is why and how?" Poseidon declared walking through the throne room.

"Well he had a long developed crush who changed to real love and he was probably afraid that something bad would happen to her like his past lovers." Aphrodite explained.

"It I s so much more." Artemis whispered, getting all the eyes on her.

"Explain it my daughter." Zeus said.

Artemis sighed as a very long story was going to be told. " Apollo was never cable of lying because he was the god of truth but when the great prophecy was told and you three made sure it wasn't going to happen for a long time. He changed. He started to lie first it was hilarious, he was worse than Pinocchio." Artemis laughed at the memory. " But it got worse he came to visit me more often, he was terrified. He made me swear that I wouldn't tell unless I was sure there was harm done. But then came the news of Thalia being born and he got back to his happy self, he stopped lying. He even got back faith in his love life. One day he came and said he had heard the voice of an angel. Percy. He couldn't stop talking about her, a girl not blessed by him and not his daughter could sing like that. He payed for her singing classes. Everything was great but then Thalia died. He tried to stay positive when he only got darker with everyday his only joy was Percy. Then Poseidon claimed her and he knew she was the child op the prophecy. Wo when she survived he was overjoyed but then she delicensed immortality, another prophecy came, she disappeared. I think it got all too much for him. You cannot punish him for that. It is a part of his godly power just like Nemesis, Nyx, …" Artemis explained.

"So I have to be okay with that." Poseidon yelled.

"No but if we ask it right give him his throne back he will give her back." Artemis said.

"And here I thought you were on my side sister." A dark voice said. "You swore not to tell, now you will never see her again!" Apollo flashed out of the room.

"Did he confess?" Hermes asked. "And why do I have the feeling we only made it worse."

"Because we only made it worse." Athena confirmed.

BREAK

It was too easy to just run out of it. Percy rubbed her hand wasn't bad enough that her writs were bleeding thanks to the ropes. No, see had to try to escape out of the cave with a force field. Good that she first touched around her otherwise who knows what would have happened. She went to lie on the bed. Was Apollo coming back? Hopefully with pancakes.

What was Apollo thinking that if he just went in the throne room they would forgive him. Now certainly not after that Artemis told everything. He couldn't keep Percy hidden forever, she would never eat the cake he knew that. When he entered he saw her lying on the bed.

"I am back." He whispered.

"Pancakes?" She asked.

"Sorry forgot the food." Apollo apologized.

" Alright." She didn't sound disappointed.

"Why don't you show me your wrists so I can heel them." He said reaching out to grab them.

"No its fine." The sea princesses whispered.

"No it's not the sheets are full of blood, let me heel them." Apollo stated seriously.

"Okay." She whispered under her breath. Apollo took her hands and took a careful look at them when once very burned. How could her hand …

"You tried to escape when I left." He said neutral.

"I am sorry. I really am." Percy whispered, looking Apollo in the eye.

"What that it didn't work or that you tried." Apollo screamed, leaving no chance for her to reply. "The first one clearly. You know what you can leave but on my terms."

Apollo was suddenly sitting above Percy. The girl was fighting with all the power that she had but the god was much stronger. He pinned her hands above her head with the other hand he made sure to have access. He pushed in, Percy screamed out in pain. After a few trusts he came inside of her. HE pulled and let go of her. Percy rolled in foetus position to prevent her from any other evil thing to come close.

Apollo waited a week to be sure. Percy hadn't come close to him ever since. God the guilt was eaten him. One day he found her on the next to the bed with blood on her head. It was clear that she had fallen over her feet and she had dragged some chairs with her.

"I am a danger for her." Apollo whispered to herself. He took her up in bridal state and flashed to the Camp of Artemis.

"Artemis! Artemis! Artemis?!" Apollo yelled desperately.

"I know you would come when you rela – What happened?" Artemis asked.

"I don't know I had to go get food and when I came back she was lying on the ground." Apollo said. "Help me. Help her." He pleaded.

"Phoebe! Tasha! Chloe! Get over here." Artemis shouted.

"Yes ma'am." The said in one voice, the all raised their eyebrows at the girl in Apollo's arms.

"My brother found this girls wounded but he can't help her. Phoebe will you take my brother to the infirmary. Tasha get some Ambrosia out of my tent. Chloe go inform Thalia." Artemis ordered. Apollo followed monster one to the infirmary before he left he slipped a ring quickly in the pocket of Percy' dress. "Marry me?" He whispered in her ear before leaving her alone in the big dark world. When he got outside his father, Ares and Hermes were waiting for him.

"I really messed up this time. Didn't I?" Apollo asked.

"Just go explain yourself and accept you punishment. But the lover where you almost started a war was worse I guess." Zeus said. "Let's go."

BREAK

"I want him dead!" Poseidon yelled.

"Brother let' be serious." Zeus tried.

"My daughter still hasn't woken up. She has been out for two days. I want him dead!" Poseidon shouted.

"He is right father. I will take full responsibility for my actions. I will not come close to her again." Apollo sighed.

"Damn right." Poseidon answered. "And I want him locked up until my little girl dies. Just to be sure."

"Poseidon, is – " Zeus started

"No its fine. I think I need some time to relax everything has been so much lately. What do you say about house arrest?"

"Fine." Poseidon said triumphantly.

BREAK

Percy's head was hurting badly. When she opened her eyes everything was hazy. The room was white. Two people were screaming here name, a blonde and black haired girl. Percy groaned when the screaming got louder, the light got clearer and her sight became less vague. The blonde was apparently Annabeth and the black head was Thalia. Percy moaned "Five more minutes."

"Percy no time for jokes." Annabeth said.

"I am not joking, I am really tired." Percy groaned. "And my head hurts."

"Of course it does when you have a wound that is as big as a hand." Thalia joked.

"What? Ouch." Percy asked. "What happened?"

"You don't remember?" Annabeth asked stunned.

"Or don't want to remember." Percy whispered.

"Ooh." Annabeth said. "I am sorry. I didn't know. I am just glad that you are alright." She gave me one of her smiles.

"Well, if it makes you feel better Apollo is being punished for what he did." Thalia smirked. "Still don't want to join the hunters?"

"No, no, no Apollo didn't anything wrong." Percy stammered.

"What? Apollo kidnapped you and look at the wound he gave you." Annabeth said pinching the wound to make a point.

"What? No, I tripped over my feet and I fell." Percy explained.

"He still kidnapped you and raped you." Thalia screamed.

"How do you know that." Percy whispered.

"I dreamed that you were crying your top was on the floor and you suddenly started to freak out that the sun was almost down. So tell me why you are defending him?" Annabeth asked.

"I am not defending him." The sea princesses exclaimed.

"No because it sure sounds like that. Percy you aren't suffering from Stockholm Syndrome are you?" Thalia asked. "Or are you just having a seaweed moment."

"Can you please leave, I would like to sleep." Percy said covering her face with her blanket. She hear Thalia huff before they left the room. "You to Annie."

"My name isn't Annie." The voice said.

"Lady Artemis." Percy said shocked. "What can I do for you?"

"I was wondering if you would like to join the Hunt." Artemis stated.

"Rather not." Percy said.

"I understand if you need time to proses everything." Artemis claimed.

"I don't need time. What I need is to sleep and to be with my mother and father. I appreciated the option again but I just don't want to join an all ladies gang even thou that it sound very cool but I am done fighting." Percy explained.

"I understand but that way I could protect you from him." Artemis said.

"Are you blackmailing me?" Percy asked stunned. "Apparently Apollo isn't the only one whit a dark side."

"Think about it." Lady Artemis smiled at her and left.

Percy groaned if one more god , half blood or just person came to interrupt her sleep she would kill that person. Her mind drifted back to her Apollo and what had happened the last few days. He had kidnapped her to a place she didn't know and he had locked her up forcing her in to pretty dresses. He had raped her multiple times, she had been sick. He trapped her in a cave. Those were worst days only then she had felt really trapped, Apollo had become more possessive then because he knew they were on the us … him. They were onto him.

"You are thinking about him aren't you?" A man' voice said.

"Dad!" Percy exclaimed tears running down her face. She threw herself at him.

"Hey, hey no need to cry. You are safe now." Poseidon whispered. Suddenly Percy was sobbing hard. "Don't worry he is getting punish he deserves."

"I know that is over but still." Percy sobbed. They stayed silent for a while.

"Percy, can I ask you something?" Her father asked, Percy hummed for her father to continue. "I want you to take immortality so that I can protect you."

"And hide in the sea forever?" Percy said. "No. If I take immortality, I'll do it under my reasons."

"At least think about it?" Poseidon asked.

Percy nodded "I'll give it two months."

BREAK

Percy had arrived at camp five minutes ago everybody looked at her like she was a broken doll. It only took her three minutes for her to scream at first camper to take a picture. At least it was that and not go kill yourself. She also didn't like the fact that everybody asked if she needed something. The only one who was acting normal was Clarisse who didn't mind the fact she was back.

TIME SKIP 1 MONTH

Everyone still treated Percy like a broken doll and she was sick of it. Maybe joining the hunters was a good idea or just hanging with a kick ass girl like Clarisse. They were just sitting at the beach. The sun was already down. The moon and the stars were sparkling on the sky. Both were drinking beer that the Stoll's had smuggled in camp. Percy had putted her lovely eyes on and Clarisse had threatened to kill them they had gotten free bears.

"Hahaha I loved your "I have been through so much misery please give me beer to forget." Man your sad kitten eyes were amazing." Clarisse snickered.

"Thanks, you know your I-will-kill-you-and-I-mean-it was pretty helpful… Thanks for being so jerky to me. It feels like everyone is afraid that with one wrong word that they will break me like I have been through worse." Percy said, thinking a sip from her beer.

"No prob." The other girl answered.

"You know what I find out today." Percy whispered. " I am late on my period so I did the test." She took another gulp from her beer. "I tested positive. Guess who is going to be a mommy."

Clarisse smashed the bottle Percy was drinking from out of the girls hand. "What the Hades?!"

"You are pregnant you idiot you can't drink beer or anything with alcohol." Clarisse explained.

"Really? So the stork doesn't bring them?" Percy asked playing dumb " Of course I know that, I just thought who cares. I could take an abortion."

"You? An abortion? Don't make me laugh, Perce." Clarisse laughed.

"I know, I know… Maybe I should talk to Solis, I mean Apollo." Percy said.

"You want to talk to the man who kidnapped you and raped. So you just go talk to him about if you should keep the baby? What do you think he is going to say? No let's do an abortion because I raped you without any reason. Man, sometimes I think you really have seaweed in that brain of yours. Did you even think about what your dad is going to say? He is going to be furious, he will kill Apollo." Clarisse explained.

"I will go to bed." Percy whispered.

"Tomorrow we will tell Chiron." Clarisse stated.

"What? No!" Percy yelled.

"So you don't want to tell him? Why? You need to accept the fact that you are pregnant and he will know what to do." Clarisse explained. "You. Bed. Now."

"Yes ma'am" Percy whispered before going to bed.

BREAK

Clarisse had dragged Percy out of her room an hour ago to force her to eat breakfast and to drink some water. After that she had forced Percy to go talk to Chiron. The centaur and Mr. D were playing a card game on the porch.

"Perry, Chloe." Mr. D. acknowledge.

"Percy, Clarisse what can I do for you two?" Chiron asked.

"I need to tell you something Chiron."

"Alright." Chiron said.

"Well … You see it is about … Apollo." Percy whispered. The god and the centaur looked shocked at the girl in front of them.

"Teak a seat." Chiron offered.

"Thank you." Percy whispered. "So when I was with Apollo a lot of things happened and one of them was him … raping me. A week after the first time I got sick like really sick. I had to throw up and that kind of stuff… Eventually when he came to visit he said it was the flu and that I wasn't pregnant. He then forced himself a second time on me … only with a purpose this time … and he succeeded you could say." Percy whispered. Everyone kept silent. This was the first time she had talked about it with someone. " There is one other tiny detail I have been hiding. Apollo asked me to marry him a month of two ago."

"You have to be kidding me." Clarisse started. "That jerk kidn – "

"You were going to say yes isn't it." Chiron asked.

Percy nodded, tears running down her cheeks. Clarisse stared stunned at Percy. "You are in love with him? That is why you wanted to go visit him! You really are an idiot!" Clarisse exclaimed.

"You know that it really isn't that easy. I was alone for gods now how long. He was the only person is saw. You don't know what he did. Would you raise your kid alone when you know that the father is out there and there might be a chance for the two of you." Percy cried.

"Let's take you to gods. I am sure uncle Poseidon would love to hear this development." Mr. D. stated, flashing the four of them to the throne room.

"What have you done?" Percy whispered.

Slowly all the gods appeared in their thrones. The last one to arrive was Hermes.

"Percy what is the matter?" Poseidon asked kindly.

"I… I …I needed to tell you something." Percy explained. "Now … You see… I have been thinking about somethings and I thought you would like to know … So here I am … About to tell you."

"You are avoiding the question." Athena exclaimed.

Percy sighed. "Oh gods. If she needs to tell it we will be here for days. One she is pregnant. Two Apollo asked her to marry her and she was considering and she wants to talk to him." Clarisse explained.

"What?" – "that explains the vibes I get from her." – "that explains why she is so thin."

"Something else." Poseidon asked softly.

"Yes." Percy said quietly. "I want to become a god and preferably in the sea."

Poseidon sighed. "You can say a lot about you Percy but you sure don't disappoint."

"I like to do six impossible things for breakfast." She told them.

"Well I will arrange everything and in a few hours you will be a god until then dismissed." Zeus declared.

"Wait I need to see him." Percy said.

"Fine. Follow me." She followed Zeus and her protesting father to the house of Apollo. The house was yellow and gold. Surprise. The sun was figured a couple of times together with the bow and the air. "If you are in danger, just give a scream."

Percy nodded as response. She entered the golden building, the inside was beautiful modern but classic. "Dad? Is that you. Ow."

"I became an ow?" Percy joked.

"What are you doing here? You aren't save here." Apollo exclaimed.

"Someone told me that is gave to many second chances." Percy joked. "You know, you did it. I am pregnant and I want to marry you. You made me fall in love with you. But next time just a date no kidnapping."

"You are serious?" Apollo asked stunned.

"I am. Everybody declares me on nuts or Stockholm syndrome." Percy laughed. "But I am sure Aphrodite called it love." She gave Apollo a passionate kiss on the moment .

THE END


	2. AN

I rewrote the whole first chapter and added like way to much.  
I can kill myself

so read the first chapter because somethings changed.

love the BlueCupcake


End file.
